


Oh the Agony

by WheresMyWingZ



Series: Useless Disaster Lesbians (a.k.a Catradora) [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora gets her period, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyWingZ/pseuds/WheresMyWingZ
Summary: With everything that’s been going on for the past 2 years, Adora hasn’t noticed that her Aunt Flo hasn’t made a visit.
Relationships: Catra/Adora
Series: Useless Disaster Lesbians (a.k.a Catradora) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794904
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Oh the Agony

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what it says on the box. Adora is having her period.

Catra is sitting on the couch laughing at a RuneFlix show when Adora walks through the door. 

“Hey Adora,” she tosses over her shoulder. 

But instead of a response she hears the bedroom door close. 

She pauses the show. That’s weird. Adora always greets her when she gets home.

“Adora?” She asks as worry starts to set it. 

At this 2nd lack of response she gets up and walks to their bedroom, cracking the door and peaking through it to find Adora laying down on her right side. She has her back to Catra and is snuggling the four foot tall stuffed space cat toy she named “Melog” that Catra won at a fair last month.

Catra goes to the bed, frowning at Adora’s look of discomfort. She sits down, rubbing her hand on Adora’s back. “What’s wrong?”

Her eyes remain shut. “I don’t know. I’ve felt weird for the past few weeks. My stomach’s been hurting, my back is killing me, and I yelled at Bow today for no reason!” she exclaims bursting into tears, hugging the giant stuffed toy tighter.

“Okay. It’s okay.” Catra brushed her hair behind her ear, gives her cheek a quick kiss, and heads to the kitchen. She comes back with a bottle of pills, portable heating pad, and a cold bottle of water.

“Do you remember the last time you had your period?” 

Adora groans at the thought. “I don’t know. Back at the Fright Zone, maybe?” 

“Shit, Adora. That was like two years ago.” 

“I know.” She sits up, tosses the covers and turning towards her; placing her head on her knees. “I guess I just never really noticed with all the She-Ra stuff going on. But I did go in the bathroom and put on a pad, just in case.” 

“Here, take these.” She hands her two pills and the bottle of water. Catra fidgets with the magical heating pad to try and get it to work. She’s only used it a few times for sore muscles and most of the time Bow, Glimmer or the guards have already activated it so she didn’t have to. 

She’s still struggling when Adora takes pity on her and activates it herself. Catra rolls her eyes and kisses her on the lips. She clasps her hands and whispers, “My hero.” Fluttering her lashes just a bit. 

“Yeah yeah yeah.” She lays back and places her right hand over her eyes. “I can’t deal with cramps and you, smartass.”

Catra lays down propping her head up with her right hand while using her left to softly go from Adora’s sternum to the waistband of Adora’s shorts. 

“Oh that’s an easy fix. I’ve heard that orgasms really help with period cramps.” She says with a mischievous smile, rubbing small circles on Adora’s lower abdomen. 

Adora snorts at the insinuation and rolled her eyes. “Wow, babe. I never considered you the type of Force Captain to get her red wings.”

“Hey.” She crawls over Adora and settles in between her legs, head gently resting on her arms on top of Adora’s stomach. “I’ll try anything once.” 

She starts tenderly massaging Adora’s breasts. “Wait, Catra.”

“And I’ll keep tryin it if it has me in between my girlfriend’s thighs and her moaning my name.”

She lefts out a breathy, “Catra!” As she starts kissing her from Adora’s stomach and up to her neck.

“I’m pretty sure we can work something out.”

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this while I was PMSing last week in EXCRUTIATING pain and have been messing around with it during my period so I’m just gunna post and it make changes/corrections later. Hope y’alls’ periods are better than mine. I have like one more day to go so I should be good. 
> 
> I’ve never *really* written smut so I’m trying to decide if I should I may or may not continue this so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ enjoy it while it last. 
> 
> I have a few more ideas but some i wanna draw and not write but I’ve noticed they take about the same lol but writing comes Jaír a bit easier since I’ve been doing it for years but I enjoy drawing a tad bit more. 
> 
> Come say hi!   
> -instagram: wheres.my.wings  
> -tumblr: [wheres-my-wings](https://wheres-my-wings.tumblr.com)  
> -twitter: WheresMyWingZ


End file.
